divergent_roleplay_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Aptitude Test/Jenny Jung
Name: Jennifer "Jenny" Jung Gender: Female Parents Faction: Fervor Desired Faction: Fervor Least Desired Faction: Erudite Current Age: 16 Appearance:Im Yoona Personality: Jenny has a two-sided personality. To people who don't really know her, she's serious and mature. She is very stubborn and doesn't really give in to things easily. She will have an annoyed face most of the time, even when she isn't really annoyed. She is very introverted around others, not that she is shy, it's just that she doesn't know what to think of the person and how to talk to them. To people who do know her, she is immature and childish, adorable in so many ways. Like a little kid in elementary school, she loves to have fun and also prefers to act innocent; a five year old trapped in a sixteen-year-old's body. She has a small giggle which she uses almost always and she likes to play around. She can't stay in one place for too long; she just wants start moving, but when she does start moving, she has a hard time stopping. Jenny is very boyish, given she was raised solely by her father. She doesn't like to hang out with girls her age because she prefers guys to hang out with rather. She can talk all day with a guy about shared interests and things. With a girl, she can hardly find a thing to be in common with. She isn't into all the makeup and dresses and other stuff. Quite unlikely of her, she is actually very smart and practical, though she doesn't show it. Jenny likes to keep a ditzy profile, as she believes people wouldn't depend on her too much. She is very down-to-earth and is very sarcastic when given questions that are just really stupid. History: Jenny was born in Fervor to Sam and Chrissy Jung. When she was born, though, her mother died of child birth, leaving her father to take care of her by himself. Her father raised her the best he could. He taught her everything she needed to know about life and he treated her well. Jenny really loved him and would anticipate every coming time spent with him. But there were days when she would see him at all because of his job and she would always come home to an empty house, disheartened. She grew up to be very responsible and learned to take care of herself. At school, she would hang out with the guys, rather girls, as she found them to be annoying and stupid. The other boys would really like her; she related to them and she had this natural beauty that just made her shine. She would excel in sports, and became team captain for her team, since everyone looked up to her. As Jenny grew older, she became more worried about her father. Her father was getting old and he was stressed by his job and worrying about his daughter. She would always tell him she was fine, but she was really lonely at home without him. One day, coming home from work, the stress caught up to his heart and he had a heart attack. Jenny was devastated. From the hospital bed, he insisted a family friend to stay with Jenny as he recovers so she would be okay. Jenny hasn't told him that friend died of alcohol poisoning a week into taking care of Jenny, to her father, they're still alive. She wouldn't want him to stress about that. He still remains in the hospital even to Jenny's Choosing Ceremony. A part of her wishes to remain in her home faction to take care of her father, but the other side of her wants to move away, experience a new life in a new faction. Weapons: A small knife in a sheath which she fits in her boots. Her father gave it to her when she was young for personal protection. Comments this claim looks good and is ready to take the test. "Music isn't just a hobby, It's a Passion."- Musician 17:09, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Test }} Category:Conclusive